<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves by SpaceKase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204256">Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase'>SpaceKase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith isn't sure how she got lucky enough to be here.</p><p>Written for Kinktober 2020.</p><p>Day 25: <i><b>Bondage</b></i> | Gunplay | Inflation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came about because I really really like Tifa's redesign.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are they too tight?" </p><p>Tifa pulled at the restraints around her wrists. "No; they're just right." </p><p>With Tifa's extreme strength, she could pull out of the restraints with great ease.</p><p>She wouldn't, though. Not for Aerith. </p><p>Aerith pressed a kiss to Tifa's neck. "All right. Are you ready?"</p><p>Tifa gave an eager nod. </p><p>With that, Aerith lifted up her shirt and the black sports bra underneath. It was a practical decision; with all of Tifa's running, jumping, and flipping, she needed proper support for her ample breasts. </p><p>Not now. Tifa didn't need a shirt for what they were about to do. </p><p>Aerith looked over Tifa's shoulder, getting a good look at her huge breasts. She reached around to grip one, fondling the soft flesh in her hand. Tifa moaned lightly, pushing her chest out, trying to get more of that touch. </p><p>Encouraged, Aerith moved her other hand down the flat pane of Tifa's stomach, appreciating the feeling of her abdominal muscles underneath. Anyone with eyes could appreciate Tifa's looks; her long hair, the curves of her chest and hips, and her fit figure. Aerith was no exception. </p><p>She was the one here and now. She had to wonder how she'd gotten so lucky.</p><p>Aerith let her hand slip beneath the waistband of Tifa's pleated skirt, letting her fingers linger over the crotch of her cotton panties. Tifa spread her legs, giving her easier access. </p><p>As she began to stroke over the panties, she watched the other woman's hands pulled and twisted at the restraints. Her bare hands were clenched in fists; Aerith half expected her to pull her arms apart, sending the silken ropes flying across the room in thousands of shredded pieces. </p><p>It didn't happen; her struggles seemed to be the result of her pleasure making her unsure of what to do with the rest of her body. </p><p>Aerith refused to give her mercy, attacking Tifa's neck with her mouth, giving kisses filled with teeth as she worked firmly between her legs. Tifa was shivering all around her, gasping and panting, rocking her hips back and forth, trying to get more of that feeling.</p><p>Aerith stilled her with a hand on her hip. Tifa followed the nonverbal command and stood still, though Aerith could tell she struggled to do so.</p><p>Aerith kissed Tifa's shoulder, holding firm as she brought her the rest of the way. Tifa whimpered through her orgasm as it rolled over her body in a gentle wave.</p><p>A smile spread over Aerith's lips as Tifa collapsed in her arms. "Still doing okay?" she murmured in her ear. Tifa nodded. "You want to go again?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>